


Another world

by UnumChuchi



Series: Clexa pride week 2020 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But she isn't death for a long time, Clexa Pride Week, Clexa Pride Week 2020, Day 4, F/F, Happy Ending, Soulmates, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, There's a major character death because it starts with Lexa dying, lexa deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnumChuchi/pseuds/UnumChuchi
Summary: Lexa dies shot by Titus sure that it’s her end. But then, she opens her eyes again.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexa pride week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Another world

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this starts when Lexa is dying, so if you prefer to avoid it, don't read it. However, this has a happy ending because Lexa deserved better. It only has some angst at the beginning.  
> Anyway, english isn't my first language, sorry if I make some mistakes.  
> I hope you like it!!

Lexa knew she was dying.

She thought she would be ready for this moment, it was something she knew it was going to happen eventually. However, she wasn’t. The wound caused by the bullet didn’t hurt as much as the fact that it was Titus who shot the gun. She was going to die betrayed by a man she trusted for years. Her teacher and adviser.

Her only comfort was that she had protected Clarke until the end. And even that was bittersweet.

“The next commander will protect you,” she whispered to Clarke. It was pretty possible that Aden would win the conclave and, in that case, the boy would follow Lexa’s path. Although she had said it to be positive, thinking on the natblidas made her feel worse. After her death, they will fight until only one left. And they were so young…

“I don’t want the next commander.” Snapped Clarke, sobbing and reminding Lexa that she was still there. “I want you,” she added, her voice broken.

Her words hurt her because for the first time Lexa admitted to herself that she didn’t want to die. She still had a lot of work, like changing their society. But, above everything, she wanted to be with Clarke. Unfortunately, she had realized too late.

Slowly, Lexa started to feel sleepier. She could just close her eyes and sleep for the last time. However, there was something she needed to say.

“Clarke,” she called.

“I’m here.”

Soon, she felt Clarke’s hand caressing her cheek.

“Ai gonplei ste odon”

“No.” She shook her head, stubborn until the end. “I won’t accept it.”

Maybe that’s why Clarke was so especial. She didn’t accept what Lexa had learned to accept since she was a kid. 

“You were right, Clarke,” she admitted, enjoying the sound of her name. “Life is about more than just surviving,” she muttered, finally understanding the meaning of her words. 

At every minute it passed, she was more tired, and it was hard maintaining her eyes opened. Her vision was blurry, so she could only see Clarke. 

_In peace, may you leave the shore._

At least she was the last thing she would see. 

_In love, may you find the next._

Her voice the last thing she would hear.

_Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground._

And the touch of her lips, the last thing she would feel.

_May we meet again._

Lexa closed her eyes.

∞∞

An eternity later, Lexa opened her eyes. Everything was so… Bright. She didn’t feel pain any longer. She tried to move, but her arms felt too heavy. 

“Lexa!” Yelled a voice that Lexa thought she would never hear again. “Oh my god, you are awake.”

Anya appeared next to her, holding her hand. She looked alive, but that was impossible. She died; Clarke gave her Anya’s braid.

“How…?” Muttered Lexa.

It was impossible, but it looked so real. That woman was her mentor, although she wore some strange clothes as if she was disguised as a Skaikru.

“You are in the hospital,” she explained. “You were shot, but the doctors said you will have a full recovery. You had really scared us.”

Lexa nodded. She needed to ask more, however, soon she was sleeping again.

∞∞

She dreamt that she had a different life in a different world where Heda didn’t exist. She saw herself as a child raised by Gustus, the man being the father she never had. She saw Anya being her cousin and best friend, playing hundreds of adventures, sometimes being soldiers fighting with wooden swords. She saw Costia and the time they dated until they decided to break out and be just friends. She saw Indra, a teacher of her school, strict but just. She saw Aden and the rest of the natblidas… 

When Lexa opened her eyes again, she wasn’t sure what life was the dream and which the reality.

Anya was near her again, this time with a crying Gustus. Both of them happy of seeing her alive. Both unaware that the greatest miracle was that they were alive.

Lexa heard them talk. Somehow, she found familiar this version of them, as if she really had lived with them all her life.

They were interrupted when a blonde woman wearing a medical gown opened the door. “Good morning Lexa, I’m glad that you are awake,” she said, smiling.

“Lexa, this is dr. Griffin.” Explained Gustus.

Lexa’s eyes widened, recognized her. She was Abby Griffin. Clarke’s mother.

And Clarke was behind her.

Lexa barely listened to what Abby was saying, she was so focused on Clarke. She didn’t have any memory of her in this new word, so she didn’t know why she was there. She wasn’t paying attention, so she was a bit surprised when Gustus, Anya and Abby left the room, letting them alone. They stared in silence for some seconds, Clarke nervous, Lexa confused.

“My mother told me that maybe you suffer some memory loss,” started Clarke, moving closer to the bed. “Do you remember what happened?” 

“No.” She did remember Titus, but not the reason in this word.

“You protected me when some crazy men of a cult started shooting in the street.” She bitted her lip, trying to be calm, but her voice cracked. “I thought you were gonna die because of me… I’m sorry...”

Lexa was lost in her blue eyes, brighter for the tears.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Lexa leaned up on her elbow. “I don’t regret it.”

She moved to grab Clarke’s hand and squeezed. The blonde opened her eyes and look at her. For a moment, there was some kind of realization as if she remembered the other word too.

“I’m really grateful that you had survived,” she whispered after a short pause.

“Me too.”

Lexa smiled. Her memories of her last life were blurred, but she still remembered Clarke’s last words. She was right, they had met again. And she was right too saying that life should be more than just surviving.

In this new word, Lexa had a chance to fully live. And, finally, neither Clarke nor she owed nothing more to their people.


End file.
